


Evil Flowers, Steadily Bloom

by RougeBlatant



Series: Calorecest [10]
Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: AU, I'm making it look worse then it is, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Narcissistic!Cal, Suggestive Themes, The word Flower is used 10 times, Unrequited Crush, Vauge Writing, analogies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeBlatant/pseuds/RougeBlatant
Summary: He wanted to see the heart, he had to see the heart.No.He needed to see the heart.





	Evil Flowers, Steadily Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the tags on this one look real bad, I promise to you, it's very very minor referencing, but it's referencing nonetheless.  
> The utter bastard here with another this, this one is more messed up with any of the others.  
> I do apologise is there is any misrepresentation of narcassisum and yes, it is purposfully out of character.  
> I found out yesterday my birthday is the day before Mare's, I'm a day older then her, ha! (I share the same birthday with Miu from DR V3 if you know who she is.)  
> Songs I listened to: ‘The Riddler Who Can’t Solve Riddles’, ‘The Riddler who won’t solve riddles’, ‘Dream Eating Monochrome’ and ‘Daughter of Evil’ while writing this. (By Kagamine Len, Rin)  
> Note: The title is from ‘Daughter of Evil’ - Kagamine Rin.  
> Enjoy?
> 
> UPDATE: I have created a Red Queen Discord, I dunno how it'll turn out, but for anyone who wishes to join, here is the link: https://discord.gg/PeCbyjv

He had taken the forbidden fruit and took a bite from it, unable to resist a taste. The flowers had not yet bloomed, not yet untwisted into the cold light of the sun, still, he picked one anyway, savouring what little he could see. Wanting more he had peeled the petals open, accidently tearing some from their stem; not looking down as they dejectedly tumbled to the soiled ground. None would understand, he had wanted to see the heart.

There were whispers where he walked, vibrations between the walls. He could not hear the words the door and the window exchanged, but he knew them nevertheless. Vile sentences that leaked and poured from open mouths, hidden behind fingers and fans. None of them understood, he had to see the heart.

They all looked down upon him and, yet he flew above them, just as he always had. They tried to peer at his own flower, stained red and black. He was proud of his flower, but you cannot make a bouquet with only one flower. He had grasped other flowers between his fingers and picked them from the red earth, from the silver walls and gathered them in his hands; in his hands he had tried to fasten together, those not in bloom and those newly opened to the sun, but he only watched as they withered. The flower at the top, it would not wither, he was sure. None of them understood, he needed to see the heart.

He had spied the petals, silver, blue and white. Stalk tinted red, and bud highlighted black. It was beautiful. So, he leaned and plucked it and its innocence, stared at it with eyes of a cat. He cradled it into his hand and let the withered ones fall, there was no need for a bouquet anymore. Not one of them understood, the heart was his.

Fury lined the paths he walked, quelled rage and muffled pain; he stepped anyway. The vines he plucked the flower from, wrapped around his neck and squeezed, but he cut them loose; they tried to dig their thorns in, but he shaved them bare. They writhed in a murderous sea of wrath, but their tendrils were shackled, and he comfortably sat to watch them burn themselves in anguish. This one had not understood; the heart was only his.  
The petals, they were so beautiful, and his own heart leapt as he claimed them, snapped the sprig and carried it away. The flower was his and no other could possess it, not the silver ones that bloomed around him or the reds that bloomed below. He would make them understand, this heart was his.

Cal sat in disappointed silence, watching his Maven, his brother, his prize, his flower, wither and fade. All he had done, had not been enough. He had been everything his flower needed, the earth, the sun and the rain, but his flower demanded to much. He looked away and spotted a blooming red flower with silver tips. The hands surrounding the once beautiful bud, of silver, white, blue and red, they let go.

He never wanted the heart, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated, Christmas!  
> Sorry it's short, I just didn't want to leave without posting anything for ages.


End file.
